The dance
by 116788
Summary: She is a famous ice dancer, known for her elegance and hunger for perfection. He is her opponent, known for his sublimely executed performances and being a dick towards her. He is proud, she is stubborn. He stands in her way, she pisses him off. But one day, their dances have to intertwine and they must work together to achieve the goal they both have set in mind.
1. Her first love

She didn't know when the first time was she had ever set foot on ice. But she did know that it was the best feeling in the world, ever. She had been wearing inline ice skates and was only five years old, but then she already realised that being on the ice was her greatest passion. That afternoon she had spent on the ice, was the best afternoon of her then, short life. Her parents and sister had been very proud of her, and mostly surprised to discover a hidden talent of their daughter, and she had been feeling like an ice princess that day. With a huge grin on her face, she had slid over the ice. Some of the kids had stopped to watch her as she went by, but she hadn't noticed, she was in her own world of ice. After she had become tired, she then had went back to her parents. When she had arrived, she saw them talking with a man she did not know. Being the curious little girl she was, she had come silently closer to hear what they were talking about. Her dad had seen her and had called her name. They then told her that the man was a coach in a sport called figure skating. Her dad had pointed at the man and she had looked at him, observing every inch of him. He had been tall and very muscular, not to mention very handsome too. His face was kind and his eyes were playful. But the most remarkable part of his appearance had been his hair; it was totally white. She had narrowed her eyes and had furred her eyebrows, the man with the white hair then had laughed at her cute behaviour. Then, he had turned back at her parents, saying he was interested in coaching her, she could become big seeing the skills she already had. Her parents had asked her if she wanted to do ice skating as a hobby and she had nodded enthusiastically. And from then on, she had been his pupil, training at the age of six, five days a week.

The trainings had been physically very intensive and he often had to tell to her to pay more attention because she always had been a dreamer from nature. She then had blinked her eyes and still had made the jump seem effortlessly. And because she was his best pupil, the other pupils sharing her class had soon, or dropped out or just picked on her. She had absolutely zero friends but she didn't mind. Her parents brought her to her trainings every time and sometimes, her sister would come too. On one hand she loved it when her sister visited, on the other hand, her little sis was just so animated and noisy that it sometimes irritated her. But her sister always supported her whenever she had a competition and she was grateful for having someone that amazing in her life.

The time went on and she grew up from a shy little girl into a beautiful, but still a little bit shy, young woman. When she had reached the age of seventeen, she already had been first place in the World Junior Championships, second place in the National Championships, third place in the World Senior Championships and, again, first place in the Senior Grande Prix Final. And now she had been practicing to get qualified for the Olympic Winter Games. She trained seven times a week, four times in the gym, stretching muscles and remaining stamina. And she trained three times a week on the ice, practicing balance, rhythm, speed and skills. Yes, she had a busy life, but she enjoyed being productive; she didn't like sitting around the house doing nothing. Unlike her sister, who did like spending her times in her room laying on her bed and talking to her friends via Skype. Her trainings had gone great, she had trained harder then ever and had been convinced that she would make it through the qualification rounds. Her parents had been very supportive and had taken her everywhere she needed to go to get good supplies for her and her skates. And her coach had been very enthousiastic about the whole thing. Then, the day had come that she had to qualify for the Olympic Games. She had warmed herself up and had gotten a pep talk from her coach, who already had been her coach for eleven years. He had told her not to worry and that she would execute her freestyle perfectly, as always. She had smiled at him and had given him a hug to thank him for all the things he had done for her. He had hugged her back and then had pushed her gently in her back onto the ice, but before she had been out of hearing distance, he had whispered quickly in her ear that she looked beautiful which had made her blush.

The host had introduced her properly to the audience and the judges who had looked at her in a way that had made her feel like her heart shattered into a million pieces; she could never get used to the fact that she was all alone on the ice while standing in front of eight heartless people who didn't know a thing about her and just judged her by her performance and her slender frail appearance. These moments were the most terrifying, these silent moments where they look at her like she was nothing, just another competitor who tried to make his way up to the top. Then, the music had started and she had been waken up from her daydream, she had moved into position and had waited for the right beat to start her performance. Her first move was sliding backwards on the ice, light as a feather, fast as an arrow being released from its crossbow. With enough speed, she had placed her catch-foot in position and had pulled her free leg above her head from behind. She had spun faster and faster until the beat of the music had said that it was time to end the spin and move on. She had smiled, so far so good. She had glided across the skating rink, meeting the audience in front of her and then had made backwards crossovers. Preparing for her next move, she had bent both of her knees while placing her catch-foot, again, in position and throwing her free leg into the air causing her to fly through the air while rotating 720 degrees making her jump a Double. She had thought that her push had been hard enough and so she had already smiled in victory. And that had been her biggest mistake ever made, as her coach always told her; never cheer too early, always end what you were doing and then cheer. She hadn't done that and by thinking she had done it perfectly, she hadn't paid much attention to executing her jump perfectly clean and neat. Her body had leaned too much outwards so that the moment the blade had touched the ice, she had lost balance and had fallen forward with rapid speed. The audience had gasped and had made multiple exclamations out of shock. In order to correct herself, she had tried to place the other leg onto the ice but it all had been in vain. Because she had come crashing onto the ice, her knee ligaments ruptured, causing her knee cap to move out of place. She had landed on her left hip, leaving her a big bruise the next day, and her head had been slammed into the ice. For a moment, everything was dark but once she had her vision back, she had realised that she was done for the day. While she laid on the cold, hard ice, she had closed her eyes and had cursed herself for lacking her coach's advice. Her coach and the medical team had rushed onto the ice towards her and the music had been stopped. The audience had leaned over the barriers to see how she was doing, she had been embarrassed and knew the journey to the Olympics was officially over. She had been carried out on a brancard while the audience had given her a standing ovation out of respect. In the hospital, she had been operated almost immediately and had to rest for four weeks. But knowing how productive she was, she has had ignored the advice of taking enough rest and within fourteen days she had been back on the ice.

Back on the ice rink, her trainer then had told her that she most probably never could to those jumps again because it would increase the chance of getting injured again and this time, real bad. She had cried, asking if her career was over, now figure skating was out of the loop. Luckily, her trainer knew her talents and passion for being on the ice and he had come with a solution. He proposed her to do ice dancing which meant that they would have to find her a suitable partner. She had agreed to it and three days later, her coach came in with a new young man. He was blonde, quite tall and already starting to develop big muscles that would allow him to lift and carry a woman like her. Once they were introduced to each other, they had started on telling each other about their past. It had been a great day, they had been talking for hours and they both discovered many things they both liked and disliked. From then on, he was her partner and they trained every day on their techniques and gaining trust in each other. They spent a lot of time doing other things together such as going shopping for new equipment, going swimming, sometimes catch a movie and dinner and sometimes inviting each other over at their own houses. When she had first introduced him to her family, she already had known that her sister really liked this guy. And he liked her back. Soon, he started to come over more often and spent more time with her younger sis. She didn't mind, she knew it would be good for her sister to have someone around because she knew she herself had forgotten to do that. She was always gone, either training at the gym or training on the ice. She barely even saw her family anymore, and she regretted it but didn't know how to find a solution. Eventually, he asked her parents to court her sister and from then on, they were officially a couple. He still was very professional when it came down to ice dancing, he had great feeling for rhythm and was high skilled on intricate footwork, and very quick either. She grew more and more attached to him, they were great partners and best friends. She saw him almost every hour of the day, every week of the month. Soon, their hard work started to pay off and they ended first place at the Four Continent's Championships, giving them a gold medal and a huge amount of prize money from which they could pay their coach, choreographers, physiotherapist, shrink, health advisor and costume designers. Yes, their team became quite huge, but it had to because now they both were skating on senior level.

Now, being both at the age of twenty-two, they were three times winners of the National Championships, four times winner of the International Championships and two times winner of the Grande Prix Championships, junior and senior level. They were the most successful ice dancing couple in the American history and had earned the highest amounts of prize money. They were young, full of life, passionate about their sport and most important, heading for the Olympics. Her second try, his first. It was a nerve wrecking time and she had multiple times where she was just too scared to go on the ice because of her first experience with the Olympics. He was supportive and helped her every time she failed. In return, she gave him tips and helped him to remain balance, even with an extra weight on top of his body. They were a team, they were in this together !


	2. Facing many challenges

"Elsie ! What do you want for breakfast ?" A familiar voice shouted from downstairs. "You know what, I'll just make something and then you can choose, ok ?"

The sun rays shone through the window and gently touched her face as if it wanted to tell her to wake up. She frowned, stretched her body and opened her eyelids. A smile crept up her face when she remembered what day it was; it was the day that she and her partner would start working on their choreography for the qualification rounds. She had been looking forward to this day from the day she had injured herself. Today was a new day, a new start and she would make it the best start ever. After having rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she forced herself to get out of bed and put on some clothes. She went to the bathroom, fixed her hair, washed her face and smiled confidently at the reflexion in the mirror. Then, she headed downstairs where her sister already was preparing breakfast for her, the only family she had left after their parents had died in a plane crash. The two girls stayed living in the house and because of Elsa's well paid hobby, they could afford to pay their mortgage every month. It was just her, Anna and their dog Pepper.

"Good morning Anna." She greeted her younger sister.

The strawberry blonde girl looked up and and smiled. "Hi sis, want some mini pancakes ?"

Elsa shook her head. She had been on a diet ever since she started her whole skating career, a diet that strictly told her to not eat food that could damage her body. Mini pancakes were one of them. Instead, she made herself a banana- peanut butter sandwich and drunk a smoothie that she had prepared the other day. Anna grimaced her face when she saw the color of that smoothie, it had a green-brownish color.

"Ieuw." She stated, still looking at the drink her sister was holding. "I can not understand how you could possibly drink that without gagging." She said flatly while pegging the dog who laid on her lap.

Elsa grinned. "I've been on this diet since I was six, I'm used to it by now." She looked at her sister who was shoving her bacon and eggs sandwich down her throat. "I can not understand how you could possibly eat _that_ ! It's really unhealthy for your body Anna."

The girl chuckled and continued her breakfast. Elsa shook her head, wondering how it was possible that her sister could eat so much and still remained slender. She looked at her own body, she knew she was skinny too, she had to be, it was the most important part of the protocol. Being tall and slender helped her to still look elegant while skating with tremendous speed over the ice. She knew she was starving her body but she had to if she wanted to make it through the qualifications, after the Olympics, she would try to gain some more weight.

"Ok, see you later sis, I have to go." She said while packing her bag. "See you tonight." She waved goodbye and stepped into her car.

* * *

><p>"Ah Elsa, there you are." Her blonde muscular partner skater stated when she arrived at the skating rink. He had come a little bit earlier and talked with their coach.<p>

"Hi Kristoff." She greeted him. "I'll be there in a minute, just let me change for a sec." And with that, she was off to the dressing room. When she had dumped her bag on the bench and started to take off her pants, a black haired girl entered the room.

"Good morning Els." She said and also threw her stuff on the bench.

Elsa smiled back while taking off her shirt. "Morning Lauren. You're early."

The girl took her hoodie off. "Yeah I wanted to see you guys train for once so I thought I'd come early this time. Maybe get some tips from you guys and maybe I could get a photo ? My friends don't believe that I skate with you guys almost every day, they want prove." She said insecure.

"Of course you can have one." Elsa answered still not being used to the fact that people would want a picture with her. She knew that most girls of her skating club despised her because of the fame she was getting and because of her talent. But mostly they were jealous because she was good looking, as for her partner. It had been going on for a while, they mocked her and mildly physically hurt her. She hadn't said a word about it to her trainer but somehow, he had gotten word of it and had moved the pair to another indoor ice skating rink where she wouldn't have to deal with the girls anymore. She had been very grateful for the decision he made because the day they arrived at the Westchester Skating Academy had been one of her best days. Dozens of people had followed them making their way in and getting to know the rink and its possibilities. There had been many fans who wanted to take a picture with them, or multiple, and who demanded an autograph from the world famous skating pair. She and Kristoff had been very patient and had stood there signing hundreds of papers with their pictures, books dedicated to their career and had taken dozens of photo's with fans hugging and welcoming them to their skating club. It had been a wild adventure and Elsa felt really loved, even though she didn't know any of these people. Lauren, in particular had stood out of the crowd, the girl had sitting on a bench, waiting patiently for the mass of people to get out and leave the pair be. Then she had come to the pair and had nervously asked if she still could use the skate rink now they were obviously going to train here. Kristoff had laughed and had put his arm around the tiny girl and spoke that as long as she didn't interrupt their sessions, she would be very welcome to skate along. From then on, ever since the day Elsa and Kristoff had arrived at the rink, Lauren had been there too. She had learned a lot from them and they from her.

Elsa put on her trainings clothes and her skates. She tied her hair in a pony tail and left the room. "Meet us after the training." She said. Lauren nodded shyly but was screaming of excitement internally.

The trainer welcomed her with a hug. "Hi darling."

She hugged him back, they knew each other for over a decade now and their relationship had become very close. He was like a second father to her. "Hi Jackson." They broke apart and she went standing next to Kristoff who held her hand. "So, I expect that we will go through the choreography today with Jane ?"

Jackson Snow, the coach nodded excitedly. "Yes we are. Now she'll be arriving at noon so first we'll do a quick warming up session. Let's start with a five minute warm up of backwards crossovers and a few twizzles."

* * *

><p>The pair skated away and did their warming up. It was allowed for people to drop by and watch the pair practicing and preparing for the Olympics as long as they were behind the glass. Now, on an early grey morning, a small hand of sixty people were gathered at the benches behind the glass. They whispered excitedly and pointed at the beautiful girl who seemed to fly through the rink. Some young girls giggle over the blonde muscular man as he showed off his skills and stamina.<p>

"They are so good right ?" A chubby blonde woman quietly whispered to her friend next to her.

Her friend nodded. "Yes, I feel quite honoured that they are practicing here, at our rink."

"The lady is real pretty." A man stated while he was staring dreamily at Elsa who started her twizzle.

A little girl whined to her mum. "I wanna meet them ! Can we go see them afterwards ? Please please please ?"

The mum smiled and lifted the girl up so she could get a better view of the pair skating down in the rink. "But then you'll have to wait until noon because then they'll have a break and will accept people to go on the ice for photos."

The little girl nods. "Ok mummie."

* * *

><p>After two hours of warming up and practicing on improving skills, Elsa and Kristoff decided to take a break. They finished off their training and headed towards the benches to get their drinks when suddenly a familiar voice started to speak. "I see you guys are already tired ? You know, I've seen you skate and I have to say, Kristoff: you must work on your foot work because it's quite messy." His cocky voice mocked.<p>

Kristoff gave him a glare. "And you should work on your attitude cause you're an asshole."

Elsa rubbed her partner's shoulder. "Don't get him into you." She said softly. She looked at the man who mocked Kristoff. He was a little bit shorter and had auburn hair and a very, very pointy nose. He was still very handsome she had to admit but his handsomeness didn't make up for what he really was; a heartless dick who was only interested in making a career and making fun of his opponents. "Hans, what do you want."

The handsome guy raised his eyebrow. "What do I want ?!" He repeated after her. "Well, I want you and you know that." He said soft enough for Kristoff to not hear it. He skated towards her and circled her like a prey, then he stopped and looked her deep in the eyes.

"It's never going to happen and you know that." She said while pushing his face away.

He raised his hands. "Why must you always act so cold ? I know you like me."

She raised her eyebrow. "Me liking you !? I have one feeling for you and that's _far_ from liking."

The young man moved closer to her and cupped her face with one hand. "Do you really hate me that much ?" He asked softly.

"I loath you ! Go away and out of my life !" She warned him. It somehow hurt him but it quickly replaced with anger.

"Fine !" He shouted. "For you ten other girls !" And he skated away.

"I noticed." She shouted back.

"Bitch." He muttered and cursed.

Elsa thought back at his question. _Do I really hate him that much ? ... Well of course, he cheated on my sister and then left her. I have the right to hate him. _

She once had found him gorgeous and cute, but that was before he did _it_. He had been at the skating rink and had seen her perform. He had gone up to her and told her he himself was a figure skater but not as professional as she was. She had told him that it would come, he had to train hard and be passionate about his hobby. He had agreed to come over to her house where he had met the rest of the family. Then he had seen Anna and his heart had been in love the moment they met. After a few days, they were already dating and Anna had seemed happier than ever with this man. But it didn't last long, Hans had showed them his true self and he and Anna were fighting a lot. In the end, he had cheated on her, admitted it when she asked and had walked away; saying that it was over. He had left Anna behind, wondering what she did wrong. When Elsa had found out about what Hans had done to her sister, she had sworn to not ever speak to him again. But reality was that he happened to skate at the same club as she did and so she almost saw him every day, which she despised. Luckily, not short after that incident, Kristoff came in the picture as her partner and he protected her from that bastard. Elsa and Hans were both very good at their sport, they were both passionate about it, they both wanted to win the Olympics and come home with a medal and they were both rivals and couldn't stand the sight of each other.

"Come on Els. Let's get out of here and leave him with his pathetic behaviour." Kristoff said and dragged her along.

* * *

><p>"You really mustn't hate him." Kristoff said between bites. He had a sandwich and was eating it quickly because recess was almost over and they had to go back to the rink.<p>

She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest while staring at the cars on the road that drove by. "I don't care. He's a terrible human being."

"He... it's not good for you to pour all of your energy into this matter involving him. We're weeks away from the qualifications, we can't use this right now." The blonde explained.

She turned around and met his face. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Kristoff finished his sandwich and moved closer to her. He pulled her in an embrace and kissed her hair. "I know he's a dick but he's on our team, he'll be going with us if we both make it through the qualifications, so, somehow, we have to get along. Let's just ignore him, eventually he'll grow out of it."

"Ok." She muffled while digging her face deep into his chest. She inhaled deeply and smelled his scent, it was familiair and unique, and she loved it. She loved him, he was like a big brother to her. "Come on, let's show him what we got !" She said while jumping up to get back inside to work.

Kristoff chuckled. "That's my girl." He followed and friendly slapped her butt. "Let's kick his ass !"

* * *

><p>"Come on Elsa, keep up with Kristoff, you're losing him !" Jackson yelled. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked back to Jane Finch who was one of the choreographers. "Jane, I don't know what's going on today but Elsa is having a hard time. Perhaps you could talk to her ?"<p>

Jane nodded, she stood up from her chair and skated over to the pair. "Elsa, what's going on. Are you feeling ill, are you having pain ? What is it ?" She asked concerned.

The platinum blonde looked at her partner, he shrugged, then she looked back at her choreographer with whom she worked for over six years now. "... N- nothing." She stuttered while looking at the noses of her shoes.

Two cold fingers pushed her chin up, her eyes met Jane's eyes, they looked harsh and stern. "If there's nothing going on then I expect this training to be perfect. Now, gather yourself, we're doing the session one more time and then you're done for the day. Come on, let's go !"

The pair skated away. The twizzles were done perfectly, Jane nodded in approval. Kristoff made speed and dragged Elsa along, she launched herself into the air, landed on her left foot and immediately positioned herself into the Death Spiral. Her body almost touched the ice as Kristoff spun her around. Her heart beat fast in her chest, he pulled her up and they ended their dance with a pancake spin. Elsa breathed heavily and looked dizzily at Jane who nodded and made the gesture that they were done. Kristoff rubbed his partner's back and the two of them skated towards the benches to take off their skates.

Jane came over to the two. She smiled gently. "Well done. Kristoff, I expect you tomorrow to be at the gym at eight. Jackson will meet you there." Kristoff nodded. Then she turned at Elsa. "And I'll meet _you _here, at nine. Be in time." She said sharply.

The platinum blonde looked over at her partner, who raised his shoulders, and then back at her choreographer. "Jane ? May I ask why we're being separated ? We always train together..."

"Well this time. We have to discuss some things tomorrow. I expect to see you then." And she walked away.

Elsa moved closer to her partner. "Sometimes, she gives me the creeps." She whispered.

He nodded and chuckled. "Well, she's one of the _best_ choreographers in the world today, we're lucky to have her." And he put on his training shoes.

"Don't you even care about the fact that this will be the first time we're being separated ?" Elsa said while crossing her arms in front of her body.

"It's only for one day, Elsa. You'll survive." He assured her, he gave her a kiss and then stood up. "I have to go, see ya in two days."

"Wait ! You have to stay, Lauren wants to take a picture with us !"

"Well I can't, you have to do it alone." He shouted back.

Elsa nodded absentmindedly. "I guess so..."

Lauren arrived minutes late, they talked, took pictures and Elsa even wrote her something. The girl thanked the famous skater with a hug and rode away on her bicycle.

The blonde waved goodbye, still in thoughts over what would happen tomorrow. She was so in thoughts that she didn't realise who was coming over to her until he was standing in front of her, his hands placed on his hips, his smile was cocky.

"I hear that you and Kristoff got split apart and that you'll spend your day at the rink." Hans stated.

She looked up at him, and when she realised who dared to speak to her, she gave him her famous death glare. "What do you care."

He chuckled evilly. "Nothing, it's just that I'll be there too. So I guess we have a training together then." Her eyes grew big. _What !? _He walked away, swaying his hips to mock her. "See you tomorrow !"

* * *

><p>Being totally exhausted from today's events, Elsa came home and slammed the front door shut. Her sister came running at her and hugged her. "Glad you're back. Come on, I made dinner. We'll be having pasta, you are allowed to eat that right ?"<p>

Elsa shook her head and whispered softly. "Sorry Anna, but I'm not that hungry. I'm tired, I'll try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a tough day..." She climbed the stairs.

Anna's happy mood changed into hurt and sad. She clenched her wrists. "Your life must be so boring, you don't ever do anything fun anymore ! Don't you wanna spend time with me ?! You're own family ?" The strawberry blonde asked but immediately regretted saying that because obviously, her sister wasn't looking well with her pale face and dark rings under her eyes.

The older girl furrowed her eyebrows and did all her mighty best to contain her straight, regal posture."It's just... It's been a tough day today, that's all." she whispered back.

Anna bowed her head. Fine." She said between gritted teeth. "I tried Elsa, I really did. But if you don't wanna be helped, then fine. Suit it yourself." Then, she calmed down. "I miss having a sister, I miss you Elsa." She whispered and walked off to the kitchen with Pepper following her.

The older girl stopped right at her door. _I miss you. _Anna had said. Her sister missed her. She winched when realisation sunk in what that meant, then she pushed the doorknob and entered her dark and cold room. It was the only room where she felt like she could escape the world, even if it was for just a second. Here she felt safe, here she could be her true self. She was too tired to even change into night clothes, she collapsed on the bed and slept until the morning came.


	3. Keep your distance

Morning came and Hans woke up slowly. He stretched a couple of times before he got out of bed. Carefully he picked out his clothes for today. He sighed, another day at the skating rink. This time not alone, no, this time with her. He had never practiced before with her, this was their first time and he was quite nervous. He rubbed his neck, why would he be nervous ? Nervous for who, for her ? She had to be nervous for him, she could learn a lot from him. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He hated her. Her and her movements, elegant and strong; it reminded him of a ballerina. He hated her subtle smile, even tough it was gorgeous. He hated her scent, it was a unique scent he could recognise out of a thousand. He hated her reaction whenever he threw another insult at her. He hated her smile whenever she saw Kristoff but the roll with the eyes whenever she saw Hans. He hated her perfectly executed jumps. He hated her, in every way. He hated her, right ?

Hans stood up and looked in the mirror at his reflection, he smirked; he knew he was good looking. He had a body to die for and eyes that looked right to your soul. Today was going to be easy, he would survive today.

Elsa yawned when the sun rays hit her face. She smiled at the warmth and heard the birds singing their song. She stretched a couple of times before she got out of bed. She put on the clothes she picked out yesterday evening carefully. She sighed, another day at the rink. But this time with _him_. She had never practiced with him before. Sure, she had seen him practicing alone and she knew he was very good at it, even tough she hated to admit it. She stood up and looked in the mirror at her reflection. She frowned, her body was a wreck and she was not taking care of it properly. Her hair was messy, her eyes had big dark rings underneath them and her cheeks were too white. Her whole body was too white for her liking. She thought of Hans, how he made her feel uncomfortable with her own body. How he looked at her, almost in a admiring way. She hated the way he smiled, even tough his smile was beautiful. She hated the way he moved, graceful and fierce; like a king. She hated the way he dressed, he was good looking but he was also very self aware of it. She couldn't stand every inch of him. She hated him so much. She hated him, right ?

She sighed one more time and then walked downstairs, she would survive today; just like all the other days. She would not let him ruin her day, she wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Hans was already in for quite a while when Elsa arrived at the rink. She carefully stepped onto the ice and did a few exercises to warm up. He watched her and when she skated towards him, he couldn't help it but make a stabbing comment.<p>

"Took you long to arrive. Couldn't find the guts to come without your man protecting you ?" He smirked.

She gave him a glare and then tied her hair in a ponytail. "At least I don't just fuck around, like you."

He laughed. "That's classy, I just wanted to say the same thing about you."

"Go to hell !" She spat and turned her back at him.

"You're sending me to Norway now ?" He folded his arms in front of his chest.

She turned around. "Hans, you are the mos-…"

"YOU TWO, stop bickering at each other. You both have no time to play around, come on, let's get some work done !" Jane interrupted the two. She came skating towards the two of them and held a piece of paper. "I have the choreography for the first period of the music. You can start practicing now."

"Wait, is that for me and _him_ or for me and Kris ?" Elsa asked.

"It's for you and Hans." Jane replied.

Elsa shook her head. "That can't be. I'm with Kristoff, not with this _dump_ !"

The choreographer rolled her eyes before she spoke. "Elsa, mind your language. And yes, you are going to practice with this fellow here today. You are a professional, this shouldn't be much of a problem. Now go practice on your speed, you need to get a grip on that one." Then Jane turned to Hans. "And for you, stop pestering Elsa. You know she doesn't like it, you're just being juvenile. And you have to practice on your executions, you do the jumps perfectly but your executions are sloppy. Maybe you could ask Elsa, she does them perfectly."

Hans raised his eyebrows and then let out a mocking chuckle. "I do _not_ need to learn something from _her_ !" He said in a whisper while he skated away.

After two hours, Hans gave up. His executions were still as sloppy as ever, he just wasn't good at that part. He looked at Elsa. She performed a jump and then landed perfectly, ever so graceful as she always did, light as a feather on the ice. Ok, he thought. Just try this for once, maybe it'll turn out nice. He swallowed hard before he got on his feet and skated towards her. He startled her a bit, causing her to slip. HIs reaction was quick and he grabbed her by the arms, pulling her on her feet again. She looked at him in question, why didn't he just let her fall...

"Errrm." Hans cleared his throat. He clearly did not know how to ask her something because all he said to her were insults. "I was wondering... could you, I don't know, like teach me how to, you know, execute like you do."

Elsa raised one eyebrow. She opened her mouth for a reply but then closed it again. It was a trap, of course. She was going to help him and then somehow, he was going to let her down. No, she was not falling for the sincere look he was giving her. "I don't know. What's the catch." She said coldly.

He rubbed his neck, he hadn't been expecting she wanted a catch. "I'll leave you alone." He finally spoke.

She tilted her head lightly. That was an offer worth considering. If he left her alone, that meant she could finally put her energy into something else, like bonding with her sister. She thought about it. "Ok, I'll do it. If you really leave me alone then."

He nodded. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Elsa skated ahead of him. He saw her braid on her back dancing with the wind. Her hair was pretty thick, now he got a better look of it. Nevertheless, it suited her. The color suited her, even tough it made her look paler. Suddenly, she set in for a jump. He snapped out of his thoughts and felt his foot slip away. He tried to maintain balance but terribly failed. His arms flailed in the air, grabbing whatever there was to get a hold. The only thing his hands found was an arm, Elsa's arm to be precise. He dragged her with him as he fell onto the cold ice. She let out a cry as he janked her down causing her shoulder slamming hard on the iced floor. Hans stood up quickly to see if she was ok, he never meant to grab her arm. He found her a few feet away, laying on left her side; she was holding her left shoulder. THe young man skated towards her and bent down. He laid his hand on her right shoulder.<p>

"God, I'm sorry. Are you ok ?" He asked in concern.

Elsa turned around and got up on her knees, still holding her shoulder. Her face showed pain and her eyes were screwed shut. "Take you hand off of me." She warned him between gritted teeth.

He quickly retorted and put his hands in front of his chest as surrendering. "Sorry." He apologised.

She frowned. Since when did he apologise, let alone to her ? She decided to ignore it, he was just pretending to be nice, he wasn't _really_ nice. "Well, you need to be more careful, keep your distance !"

"Look, I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not enough." She replied.

He threw his hands in the air. "Then what do you want me to do ? Get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness, Your Highness ?" He shouted.

"Just leave me alone ! I already told you that a hundred times !" She yelled now furious.

She tried to get up and get away from this man, but her shoulder hurt so badly that she couldn't. Hans got on his feet again and pulled her arm to get her up. She let out a cry and then a whimper as she finally stood on her skates again.

"What did I do now !" He asked, rather being surprised than angry.

"You pulled the _wrong_ arm !" She hissed. "You're doing this on purpose, don't ya ?!"

"Ok that's it. I was trying to be nice for once, but all I get is crappy shit from you. You know what you are, you're sick. I mean, real sick in HERE !" He shouted while pointing at her head.

"And you are just pathetic, with your sad little ego." She snarled and narrowed her eyes at him. Oh how she loathed him. She couldn't stand him. Just thirty minutes ago, he had made her feel natural and comfortable with him. Now he was just being the arrogant prick he has always been. "Just go away."

"Well, I'm not leaving. If you hate me so much, why did you even bother to show up in the first place !? You can't tell me what to do. Fucking psycho... Look, all I want i-..." Hans said, half screamed.

"What Hans." Elsa interrupted him. "What do you want ?" She sighed deeply, she has had enough of his juvenile behaviour. He was exhausting to be with. She needed Kristoff, she needed him badly. She missed his presence, the positive feeling he gave her.

"What do I want ?" He repeated, again, after her.

"Yes, I believe that's what I asked. You're getting old, Hans. You keep repeating people, it's very annoying." She said deadpanned.

"How funny." He moved closer to her face, she looked away from him and stared at her feet. Gently, with two fingers he pushed her chin up so that her eyes met his. "I want to win the golden medal at the Olympics. _That's_ what I want, and right now, _you_ _and_ your partner are getting in my way. SO MOVE IT!"

She looked him fierce in the eyes. "Never. Kristoff and I are a team; we're good, so either be a baby about it or deal with it !" She spat at him and to skate away. She wanted to be as far away from him as humanly possible, he disgusted her with his pathetic behaviour. She loathed him with his cocky voice. She hated him with his terrific skills for skating and his self knowledge about it.

"Fine !" He shouted after her. "I hope you'll fall through the ice and _drown_ !" Immediately a feeling of regret came over him and he realised he had gone too far.

"You know that's not possible, ice rinks aren't water with ice on top of them. Ice rinks are entirely frozen." She spoke, still skating away.

He scolded. "You fucking bitch."

She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Are we going to call each other names now ?"

"No, I just stated a fact."

"You know. If I were you, I'd watch my tongue. One day, you'll say something you wish you didn't and when that day comes, I'll make sure you'll know it." She hissed while pointing her index at him. She was totally done with this scumbag.

"Awww, that's very kind, you touched my heart." He mocked. She raised her eyebrow, then she shook her head. "Hans, you are impossible."

"And once again; awwww, that was the sweetest thing you ever said to me so far ! I'm starting to believe that you've run out of bad words today."

She glared at him and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, which he found too adorab- no, he did _not_ find _her_ adorable. "Shut the fuck up." She hissed and turned her back at him.

He saw the pain in her eyes before she skated away. He hated it to make someone sad, especially someone as so remarkable as her. Deep in his heart he knew he had a thing for her, he just wouldn't admit it. She was a lot like him; she was alone and had absolutely zero friends. He was alone, even tough he had six older brothers. She was good looking but shy about it. He was extremely handsome and very self aware. She was incredibly talented and worked hard. He was incredibly talented but was too lazy to even make any progress. Slowly, she was getting better as he was and for that particular reason, he hated her. But most important; she was afraid of herself. She hadn't excepted herself the way she was, she pushed everyone, who dared to come near her, away; as if she wanted to protect herself from anyone. He did the same; his older brothers hated him and had done everything to make that very clear. He had been mocked his entire life about his handsomeness and his passion for skating; it was too girly apparently. He hated the way he mocked her, how he hurt her every time he threw another insult in her direction, only to satisfy his shortcoming needs. He knew that every time he insulted her, she reacted back; and that was her biggest mistake.

The young man stared after her. He watched every movement she made; she gracefully took off her skating shoes and put on some ballerinas, then she took off her jacket and changed into a hoodie. She glared at his direction, he quickly looked the other way. When he was certain she wasn't looking anymore, he glanced back. Her back was meeting his sight, she was putting her stuff in her bag. He observed her, she was so tiny and slender and yet so strong looking. She looked like she could manage to lift the weight of the world on top of her boney shoulders, but Hans knew that was only her facade. Deep down there, he knew she was as fragile as porcelain and she could break like just like that. He studied her closely, he wanted to know why she was acting so cold and bitter towards everyone, especially towards him. He wanted to break her shell, her wall she had put up so strong. She tied her messed up hair in a ponytail and left the rink.

Hans took a deep sigh and began to glide over the ice, letting his feet do all the work. No worries, no thinking; just skating, flying. His love for ice skating revealed itself at early age, he was only four. He loved the feeling of ice under his feet, how his gliders moved along the surface; leaving the most beautiful and intricate figures on the ice. He started to take classes at seven and already was two times National Junior Champion at ten. His career skyrocket when he started to combine ice dancing and figure skating; no one has ever done that before and the audience loved it. He became quite commonly known under the people as the flying dragon; his performances always had a medieval theme and he often launched himself into the air, he loved doing jumps and axes; those were his specialty. But talking about executing them, that was a whole different story. He worked on them tough. Now, at age 23, he was very successful for his age; he had his own show every Friday evening til Sunday evening, he had is own brand and he had a few pupils under him. So yeah, you could say that Hans has had quite a successful career but it wasn't enough; he wanted to be the star and therefor went all the way to make it to the Olympics. He trained twice a day and was determined to succeed, sadly, some people were getting into his way and those were Elsa and Kristoff. Hans loathed them, he loathed it that they were good and had a great chance at the qualifications. They were a duo but still, they had to compete individually and if they both made it, that would mean that Hans would be out of the game. And he didn't want that, so one of _them_ had to fall or something to make place for him. He decided that Kristoff was too easy so he let him off the hook, besides, whenever he threw him a comment or an insult, Kristoff always reacted with 'whatever'. And that was no fun for Hans.

* * *

><p>Elsa made her way out of the skating rink, wiping the tears from her face. She hated how he was able to make her cry that easily, like she was an emotional wreck or something. She bald her fists; she most certainly wasn't ! She walked to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. Luckily she had been smart enough to bring a book with her because the bus wouldn't be here for another fifteen minutes. A few minutes later, a boy came standing next to her. She looked up at him, he looked at her. She smiled and then got back on reading her book. He didn't move a muscle in his face. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. What is this kid's problem, she thought frustrated; today was <em>not<em> her day ! Finally, the bus came. She checked in an sought a place to sit; it was next to the window. The boy sat across from her. She glared at him and then looked out of the window. She pouted, well, isn't this just _great_ ! The bus started to drive away and Elsa was stuck with this kid who wouldn't stop looking at her. She groaned and decided to take a nap. She closed her eyes and focussed on her music. In 45 minutes she would be home; she would survive those minutes.

The bus finally arrived at her street and Elsa stepped out. She walked slowly towards the home, she and Anna shared. She hunched slightly, today has been too exhausting. The house, where she and her sister lived in, was not very big. It was big enough for just the three of them. It had a small living room and kitchen. And a tiny back yard for Pepper. The first floor had three bedrooms, really small. Two of them were sleeping rooms, the third was for Anna because she used it as a study room, and sometimes a scream and cry room. There was also a small bathroom with only a toilet, sink and shower. The tiny attic was used for some abandoned toys and christmas decorations.

The third bedroom was initially meant for her parents, but they died years ago in a plane accident. From then on, Elsa had to take care of her sister which meant she had to be the one to bring food on the table. She had dropped out of college to find a job in town. She had stopped skating and became a waitress. That's where she had met her current choreographer, Jane. Jane had told Elsa that there was a job in ice skating and that she had to try Elsa had started to skate again, this time professionally and competitive. After winning a few important competitions, the money started to flow in. But renting the house and keeping a dog was expensive and soon, Elsa could be found at the rink almost every day. She knew it was important to keep practicing to improve herself and to win more important competitions to get enough money. She wanted Anna to have a careless childhood without not being able to have nice clothes and an education. But the work was hard and Elsa couldn't handle it anymore, she became more quiet and ate less. Anna had been too busy with her princess life that she hadn't seen how her sister began to fall apart under the hard work. And when she finally began realise, it already had been too late. Their relationship had tumbled down up until the moment there was nothing left anymore. Anna had known it was partly Elsa, as she had always been reserved and closed off. But Anna had also known it was partly her fault because she hadn't been there for her sister when she needed her the most. And she feels sorry for that ever since.

Elsa opened the front door and threw her keys on the plate on the little cabin. She took off her jacket and put her sports bag on the couch. When she walked over to the kitchen, to get something to drink, she noticed a little piece of paper laying on the kitchen table. It was a note from Anna. _Dear sister, Kristoff and I are out. We're dining at Oaken's and will then go to the movie. If you need me, just call. I made spaghetti, you just need to warm it up. I trust you'll do that, you have to eat. Love you, and give Pepper a hug, he really misses you. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx Annaaaaa. _Elsa sighed as she put the note into a small box, along with all the other notes Anna has ever written. After taking out a can of ice tea and having warmed up the spaghetti, she plopped down on the couch and watched a little bit TV. She stretched, her muscles were sore and her shoulder still hurt. "Stupid Hans." She muttered. She decided to lay down on the couch, Pepper joined her. He felt warm and she straddled his small body. She felt her own eyelids become heavy and soon she started to drift off.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Anna and Kristoff came home. It was already past midnight and she and Kris have had a wonderful time. When Anna opened the door, she already could hear the TV talking about the weather.<p>

"That's funny, Elsa is still up ?" She mumbled. "Nothing like her…"

She walked into the living room and saw her sister laying asleep on the couch. She smiled and turned the TV off. Kristoff took the dog outside to go for a walk. Anna cleared up the table, then she saw the food and her smile faded away. Elsa hadn't eaten it. She slapped herself for her head, of course not. Elsa never ate pasta's, she said it made her fat. Anna moved beside her sister, who was still sleeping peacefully, and sat on her knees. She laid her hand on her sister's shoulder; cold as stone.

"Elsa ?" She whispered. "Wake up, come on, you can't sleep here. Let's move you to your bed." She said and tried to lift her sister up. But Anna wasn't strong enough so she decided to wait for Kristoff.

He came home thirty minutes later. Anna ran over to him. "Kristoff, can you help me put my sister to bed ?" She pleaded.

"Why won't you just wake her up ?" He asked.

"Because she's sleeping so sweet right now, and I don't want to wake her up."

Kristoff nodded and lifted Elsa off the couch. For him it was easy, he lifted her almost every day at training. He felt her boney shoulder dig in his muscular upper arm. He ascended the stairs quietly with Anna following right behind him. When he entered Elsa's room, he carefully laid her on bed. Anna put the covers over her sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Elsa, I love you." She whispered and left the room with her boyfriend.

He put on his jacket and opened the front door. Anna's face turned into disappointment. She thought they were going to spend the night together. "Are you leaving already ?"

"No. We're leaving together." He answered and offered her his hand. A smile grew on her face as she gladly accepted and walked with him to his car. They drove to his house, he lived alone so they could do whatever they wanted. He opened the door and put on a few lights, just to make it cosy.

Anna let her eyes roam the room. She has been here a few times before, Kristoff didn't take her to his home that much. Suddenly, her eyes fell onto a picture on a side table next to the couch. She sat down and took the picture to get a better look. It was a picture of her and him, she was sitting on his lap while his big arms hugged her and he kissed her cheek while she grinned in excitement.

"You like that picture ?" Her boyfriend asked while he was in the kitchen, preparing something.

"I like it very much. When was this taken ?"

"I believe fall. When I asked you to become my girlfriend." He replied.

"Hmmm." She said, trailing off.

"Do you want some wine ?" Kristoff asked. She sat on the couch and stared at the black TV screen at the wall. "Honey ?" The blonde poured himself and Anna some wine in and then sat next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his chest. "What's wrong ?" He asked softly and kissed the top of her head.

"It's just… I'm just worried about my sister. She seems so unhappy." Anna whimpered as she let out a sniff. "And I just can't seem to help her, she won't let me. She won't even talk to me. I know what I did wrong but that was a long time ago. But Elsa still won't forgive me. I think she even hates me sometimes. She's all I got left, I need her." She suddenly cried out.

"No. No, Elsa doesn't hate you." Kristoff soothed her. "Your sister is just having a really hard time. The training is pretty tough and she's emotionally very fragile now. Plus, we have to deal with another problem, and that's Hans. He's almost every day present and he likes to pester her a lot. She puts a lot of energy into keeping him on a certain distance. She is just having a really hard time, just give her her space; she'll open up to you again if you let her."

Anna nodded and took a sip of her wine. "I am happy that I have you in my life too." She said while she put her wine back on the table and then kissed him on the lips. He reacted by laying his hand on her back and pushing her against him, still kissing. She let her hands go through his full blonde hair. He bend forwards and laid her carefully on the couch. He broke the kiss apart. Her eyes went big and then she smiled. She helped him undo his shirt and ran her fingers over his muscled chest and stomach. She admired his abs before unbuttoning his pants. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and got rewarded by the sight of what was underneath it.

"Hmmmffff." Kristoff sighed. "You are so beautiful."

She melted at his comment. "Sweetie." She whispered. "I love you. I love you so much." It was true, ever since she had let her eyes fall on him; she had loved him like crazy. She loved him with all her heart, he would be forever hers. He kissed her freckled shoulder, he loved her with his whole being; she would forever belong to him. He would never let her go.

She felt his manhood pressed against her lower belly. He was hard as rock. She smiled, he was ready. She opened herself for him, allowing him to enter her. He answered her by doing so but ever so gently, not to hurt her. She breathed heavily as he moved his hips, almost in a dance. He was strong and manly and she adored every inch of him. The evening was still young, they had plenty of time. And it wasn't until the sun started to rise, that they finally went to sleep; safe in each other's arms.


End file.
